Sakura : Always be A Fake Friend
by Pucherry
Summary: Dunia ini penuh dengan kepalsuan. Aku percaya akan hal itu semenjak sebuah pengkhianatan menusukku tanpa ampun, orang bertopeng yang berkedok sahabat. Topeng yang menjadi wajah palsu yang memuakkan. Di sekolahku yang baru aku menemukan orang bertopeng lain. Aku mencoba melepas satu topeng, namun ternyata lebih banyak topeng yang harus kulepas.


.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang benar-benar dapat diandalkan. Ketika kaupercaya pada seseorang yang selalu ada di sisimu, berharap orang itu akan selalu ada padamu, saat itulah kau telah berubah menjadi orang bodoh. Kau tak menyadari bahwa di belakangmu ada sebilah pisau yang menusuk dirimu, mengoyakmu sampai kau tak berdaya. Saat kau bertanya kenapa, saat kau membelalakkan matamu dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat itulah kau menyadari seringai mengerikan yang menghiasi wajahnya, yang selama ini tak dapat kau lihat. Kau pun tahu bahwa sebuah persahabatan yang susah payah kau bangun itu hanyalah sebuah rekaan belaka, palsu.

.

.

 **SAKURA : ALWAYS BE A FAKE FRIEND**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A FAKE FACE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Pucherry**

 **Drama, angst, slight romance**

.

.

Suasana di kelas 2-A ramai seperti biasa. Hampir semua siswa membuka mulut mereka untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Sisanya hanya mendengarkan, tertawa, dan mengejek. Tak jarang pula kau temukan siswa yang membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan mereka, berusaha menjauh dari bisingnya suasana dengan berharap sebuah mimpi indah menghampirinya. Suatu pemandangan yang selalu menjadi makananku setiap harinya.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis belia yang tidak banyak berbicara. Lebih suka bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, berharap tak seorang pun dapat membacanya. Hal yang sering kulakukan hanya melirik setiap siswa yang mencolok perhatianku, apa pun itu. Mulai dari yang berpenampilan menarik, aneh, sampai tingkah-tingkah mereka yang cukup menggangu ketenangan kelas. Ya, di sinilah aku duduk manis di kursiku. Melipat kedua tanganku dengan rapi, duduk tegak dan melempar seluruh pandanganku pada kelas.

.

"Murid pindahan itu gak pernah ngobrol ya?"

"Iya, dia selalu saja diam seperti itu."

"Pernah coba ngobrol?"

"Aku pernah menyapanya, tapi sama sekali tak terjadi sebuah obrolan. Sepertinya dia memang tidak suka diganggu."

.

Aku bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari belakang kursiku. Bisa kutebak ada tiga siswi yang sedang membicarakanku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang tak akan bisa dilihat siapa pun. Yah, mereka tidak salah. Semenjak kedatanganku di kelas ini sebulan yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak banyak berbicara dengan siswa yang lain. Paling hanya sekedar sapa dan bertanya mengenai PR, tak lebih dari itu. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun di kelas ini yang dapat kuanggap sebagai teman. Bukannya mereka tak mau mendekatiku, hanya akulah yang menjaga jarak dari mereka. Menjaga jarak dari masa lalu yang ingin kuhapus seutuhnya.

.

~o~

.

"Hinata-chan, aku pinjam PR-mu dong!"

Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut kuning dan berkulit gelap menghampiri seorang siswi yang sedang duduk sendirian di depanku. Aku tahu siapa laki-laki itu, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Siswa paling bandel dan malas di kelasku. Hampir setiap hari ia tak pernah menyelesaikan PR-nya sendiri, biasanya hanya mengharap belas kasihan dari teman-teman yang lain. Bodohnya mereka mau saja meminjamkan PR mereka. Entah kenapa anak ini begitu populer di kelasku. Setelah kutelaah baik-baik apa yang menyebabkan ia begitu populer, ternyata sikap periang, humoris, bersahabat, dan pedulinya itu yang membuat ia menjadi salah satu primadona kelas. Bahkan ia merupakan kapten basket sekolahku. Okelah, siapa yang peduli dengan sifat pemalasnya?

"Eh, kau lupa mengerjakan PR-mu lagi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hehe, iya. Kemarin aku latihan sampai malam, jadi kecapekan dan lupa mengerjakan. _Please_ , pinjami punyamu ya. Hinata-chan kan pintar, nanti aku traktir deh." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Hinata. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak keberatan. Ia langsung saja menyerahkan PR-nya tanpa berpikir panjang yang dibalas sorakan riang dari Naruto.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Pemandangan seperti ini selalu saja terjadi di depanku. Yah, karena tempat duduk gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu ada tepat di depanku. Naruto memang lebih sering meminjam PR pada Hinata ketimbang pada teman-teman yang lain. Kupikir dia sudah cukup nyaman, jadi tak memikirkan penolakan yang terjadi. Benar-benar cowok licik!

Gadis manis di depanku ini adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkemuka. Tapi kabarnya ia tak terlalu banyak mendapat peran dalam mengurus kemewahan keluarganya. Rumor yang beredar bahwa ayahnya lebih memperhatikan adiknya daripada dirinya yang dianggap tidak cocok menjadi penerus Hyuuga. Hmmm… entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Padahal kalau menurutku dia cukup cantik, manis, dan pintar. Sama sepertiku, ia tak banyak bicara dan bergaul. Lebih senang sendiri atau memang dia terpaksa sendiri karena hampir tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Entah karena sifat pendiamnya atau apa, tapi sepertinya hanya Naruto yang selalu seenaknya muncul di depannya dan nyerocos ini itu.

.

"Na… Naruto-kun!"

Naruto yang sudah pergi menjauh menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Si… siang nanti, ma… maukah kau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Makan siang?"

"I… iya, a… aku sudah membuat bento untukmu," jawab Hinata sambil memperlihatkan sekotak bento berwarna oranye dari dalam tasnya.

"Benarkah? Kau membuatkannya untukku? Asyiikk! Kau tahu saja aku menyukai makanan gratis! Oke, nanti kita bareng! Udah ya!"

Naruto melengos pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya riang. Sebuah senyum simpul muncul dari wajah Hinata. Aku menopang daguku dengan tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu menyukai Naruto, namun cowok aneh itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak peka. Dunia ini penuh dengan pengharapan dan ketidakpekaan yang luar biasa.

"Um, Ha… Haruno-san—"

"Panggil aku Sakura."

"Oh, iya Sakura-san! Apa kau sudah mendapat kelompok untuk tugas biologi besok?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Be… begitu ya, aku juga belum. Ba… bagaimana kalau kita kerja bersama?"

"Baik."

"Te… terima kasih, ya!"

.

Hinata tersenyum senang, kemudian ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga aku bakal sekelompok dengannya. Pasalnya hampir semua siswa di kelas telah mendapatkan pasangan untuk tugas biologi yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei besok. Tentu saja tak ada yang mengajakku, dan aku yakin begitu pula dengannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa aku berpasangan. Aku hanya ingin cepat semuanya kelar dan kembali dalam duniaku sendiri.

.

~o~

.

"Tolong bergabunglah bersama kami untuk merawat tanaman di sekolah!"

"Siapa pun itu, kami akan sangat senang bisa bekerja bersama kalian!"

Aku menoleh ke arah dua siswi yang sedang menawarkan brosur kepada para siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Seorang siswi berambut merah dikuncir dan berambut biru pendek. Mereka tampak semangat menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang lewat, namun bisa kulihat rasa letih yang terpancar dari wajah mereka. Tak seorang pun menggubris mereka, hanya lewat begitu saja. Mungkin rasa kasihanlah yang akhirnya membuatku menghampiri mereka.

.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami di klub berkebun!" Gadis berambut merah itu menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku yang bisa kulihat adalah angket pendaftaran anggota klub.

"Kenapa kalian mencari anggota baru? Kupikir perekrerutan anggota klub sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu."

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum, "Karena kami membutuhkan anggota baru."

Aku melirik gadis itu, "Membutuhkan anggota baru?"

"Benar, anggota klub kami hanya tinggal dua orang." Ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah di sampingnya, "Aku sudah kelas 3 dan akan lulus. Kalau aku sudah lulus, maka Sara akan bekerja sendirian merawat tanaman-tanaman itu. Padahal peraturan sekolah mengatakan bahwa klub baru diakui dan diizinkan jika anggotanya lebih dari satu. Itu tidak termasuk pembimbingnya."

Sara, si gadis berambut merah itu menganguk sedih.

"Kami sudah mendapat izin dari OSIS untuk melaksanakan perekrutan anggota baru. Tapi seperti yang kaulihat," ujar gadis itu lagi sambil menunjukkan tumpukan angket yang sepertinya belum berkurang sama sekali.

"Maukah kau bergabung bersama kami? Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau merawatnya. Asalkan ada anggota lain, aku masih bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, anggota itu hanya formalitas." Sara memohon padaku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah." Aku mengambil selembar angket yang dipegangnya, mereka tampak sangat senang.

"Terima kasih! Namaku adalah Konan, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku selalu bisa kautemukan di rumah kaca atau di kelas 3-B," seru gadis berambut biru yang ternyata bernama Konan itu.

"Terima kasih! Aku Sara dari kelas 2-B. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Sara menyalamiku dengan semangat, wajah sayunya yang tadi kulihat seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura."

"Kau punya nama yang indah! Bunga Sakura adalah bunga spesial yang mekar selama seminggu di bulan April. Mereka melambangkan keindahan bagi orang Jepang. Bahkan banyak digunakan sebagai simbol, seperti yang digunakan oleh para polisi," jelas Sara penuh semangat. Yah, aku bisa melihat betapa ia cocok menjadi anggota klub berkebun.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku berikan ini padamu."

.

Konan menyerahkan sebuket bunga dari kertas origami. Aku takjub melihatnya, cantik sekali. Tak kusangka bahwa ia membuatnya sendirian. Konan dan Sara tersenyum padaku. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu kesulitan mereka dan menambah kegiatan harianku. Semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah ini, tak satu pun klub yang kusambangi. Aku seperti tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dan bersosialisasi dengan para anggotanya. Tapi kupikir tak masalah dengan klub berkebun ini, mengingat hanya Konan dan Sara yang masih setia menjaga klub yang hampir bubar itu. Aku tak perlu berbicara dengan banyak orang.

"Kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik, Sakura-san."

Aku melirik Sara yang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu. Ya, kau berharap namun aku tidak. Sudah semenjak saat itu, aku menghapus kata teman dan sahabat dari kamus kehidupanku.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

 **Setahun yang lalu**

 **.**

"Sakura dan Ino selalu bareng, ya!"

"Iya, kalian akrab sekali!"

Aku dan sahabat pirangku, Ino tersenyum pada teman-teman kami. Mereka benar, aku dan Ino adalah sahabat karib sejak SMP. Awalnya Inolah yang menghampiriku dan mengajakku mengobrol. Semenjak saat itu kami menjadi sangat akrab, bahkan sudah seperti dua bersaudara. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Ino di sampingku.

"Sakura, lihat deh! Sai-senpai keren banget ya! Lukisannya menjadi kebanggaan SMA kita!" Ino menunjuk senior kami yang sedang melukis di ruang seni.

"Iya, keren. Lukisannya kemarin baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan antar provinsi loh!"

"Kyaaa… aku pengen banget dilukis sama Senpai!"

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana caranya? Berbicara dengannya saja kau tidak pernah," ejekku pada Ino. Gadis cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau masalah itu tentu saja sudah kupikirkan! Nih!" Ino menunjukkan sebuah angket klub padaku. Aku membacanya dan terkejut.

"Kau akan bergabung dengan klub seni?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yup! Dengan begitu aku punya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Sai-senpai!" jawab Ino semangat.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu semoga berhasil Ino!"

Ino terkekeh dan memelukku, "Terima kasih Sakki! Kau tunggu saja aku pasti bisa menarik perhatiannya!"

.

.

"Sakura, apa maksudnya ini?!"

Ino melempar sebuah foto di mejaku dengan kasar. Aku mengambil foto tersebut dan melihat diriku bersama Sai-senpai di sana. Foto kami saat perayaan festival sekolah. Senior kami itu tampak merangkul pundakku sambil tersenyum, sedangkan aku memegang sebuah lukisan dengan senang.

"Foto ini kan waktu festival sekolah," tukasku.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi apa maksudnya dengan foto ini?! Kau dan Senpai tampak begitu akrab!"

"Eh, itu karena aku menjadi panitia di festival itu. Aku yang mengurus kebutuhan klub seni."

"Oh, begitu? Lalu kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, eh? Kau berusaha untuk dekat dengan Senpai!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Ino!"

"Dia bohong, Ino!" Tiba-tiba dua orang siswi muncul di antara kami. Mereka menyeringai padaku.

"Aku melihatnya, mereka selalu bersama seperti orang pacaran. Bahkan di antara anggota klub seni yang lain, Sai-senpai yang paling banyak bekerja dengannya."

"Itu benar, makanya ada rumor mengenai hubungan asrama mereka yang beredar. Kau kan anggota klub seni, kau pasti sudah dengar kan Ino?"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, "Tentu saja aku sudah dengar! Kau tahu Sakura? Mereka semua membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Senpai! Bahkan sekarang rumor itu sudah kesebar ke seluruh angkatan kita!"

"Eh?"

"Jadi begitu caramu membalas kebaikanku, Sakura? Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku kasihan padamu yang sendirian! Aku memutuskan untuk berteman denganmu, aku percaya padamu! Ternyata kau malah menggigitku dari belakang! Kau mengkhianatiku!"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, "Itu tidak benar, Ino! Sungguh tak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Aku tidak berniat mengkhianatimu."

"Kau bohong!" Ino mulai terisak, "saat aku bertanya pada Sai-senpai, dia bilang dengan tersenyum kalau kau sangat menarik. Kau mengambil langkah di depanku!"

"I… Ino, aku tidak tahu hal itu—"

"Aku tidak mau berteman lagi denganmu! Jangan pernah bicara lagi denganku, kau brengsek!"

Ino berlari meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mengejarnya, namun dua siswi yang tadi muncul malah menghalangiku. Mereka memandangiku dengan jijik.

"Kau harusnya sadar, Sakura. Kau telah menyakiti orang yang sudah berhati emas padamu. Mengerikan, kau tidak pantas menjadi sahabatnya!"

Mereka lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Samar-samar bisa kudengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa yang berada di sekitarku. Mereka mulai memandangiku dengan jijik. Mereka tahu bahwa Ino sangat menyukai senior kami yang berbakat itu. Mereka mulai mencercaku dengan sebutan pengkhianat, pembohong, dan gadis tidak tahu diri. Aku menutup telingaku, air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa begini.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Aku ingin menemui Sai-senpai dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tak akan kubiarkan persahabatan manisku dengan Ino retak dan hancur hanya gara-gara masalah tersebut. Saat aku hendak membelok, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dua siswi yang sedang berbisik di dekatku. Aku mengenal suara itu, kuputuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya ampun, kau lihat tadi? Ekpsresi ketakutan Sakura benar-benar lucu!"

"Haha… iya! Ino mau saja percaya dengan kita, gadis itu bodoh sekali. Dia sudah dibutakan oleh cinta."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, apa-apaan ini? Aku memilih diam dan tetap mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Mereka tidak tahu bahwa gosip yang beredar di klub seni itu adalah ulah kita."

"Haha, biar saja mereka begitu. Aku sudah muak melihat mereka bersama. Gara-gara Sakura kita jadi sulit berteman dengan Ino. Gadis _pink_ itu mengira bahwa ia satu-satunya sahabat Ino, bikin jijik saja!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Jadi ini semua adalah ulah mereka? Aku mengepalkan tanganku, ingin rasanya menghampiri mereka dan menghajar mereka sampai aku puas. Namun kutahan emosiku. Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari Ino. Aku harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak akan kubiarkan persahabatan yang sudah kubangun itu runtuh begitu saja.

"Ino, syukurlah aku menemukanmu! Ada yang ingin kubi—eh?"

Aku terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Kelasku tampak begitu ramai, semua siswa berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah gerombolan. Mereka semua menatapku dengan menyeringai. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku terdiam. Tapi melihat tumpukan sampah yang berceceran di mejaku. Tulisan-tulisan tak bersahabat yang menghiasi mejaku yang sebelumnya bersih. Aku melihat Ino berdiri di atasnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya di meja itu sambil menyeringai. Setelah puas, ia turun dan disambut tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasku. Ia pun berjalan menghampiriku hingga akhirnya jarak kami hanya 2 meter.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tak punya tempat di kelas ini. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain tak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia di sini, dasar muka palsu!"

"I… Ino…."

.

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan sambil memegang buket bunga yang kuterima dari Konan. Bunganya memang tidak wangi seperti bunga sungguhan, namun aroma origaminya begitu manis. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya, kuputuskan untuk merawat hadiah itu di kamarku. Saat aku berjalan kembali ke kelas, aku melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah pucat. Aku mengerutkan keningku, apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia tak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu menoleh padaku. Wajah pucatnya tampak ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai mengalir dari mata lavendernya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Hah, kenapa dengan gadis itu? Aneh sekali! Aku mendesah pelan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasku. Entah mengapa atmosfernya berubah drastis, tak seperti yang kurasakan tadi.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka!"

Sebuah ucapan dari salah seorang teman sekelasku berhasil menarik perhatianku. Aku melirik kepada dua orang siswa yang sedang berbicara di kursi tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ternyata dia itu bermuka dua!"

' _Bermuka dua?'_ batinku penasaran.

"Padahal Iruka-sensei sudah membangga-banggakannya karena berhasil menjadi satu-satunya siswa di kelas ini yang mendapatkan nilai 100 di ulangan fisika, eh taunya…."

Aku duduk di kursiku sambil masih melirik mereka berdua.

"Aku jadi tidak heran kalau dia bisa mendapatkannya di bab yang sulit itu! Cih, ternyata dia bermain curang! Disaat kita semua kebingungan, dia malah diam-diam mencontek! Waktu ketahuan dia sangat terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa."

"Iruka-sensei sangat kecewa padanya. Kasihan Sensei, sudah terlalu berharap banyak."

"Makanya dia hampir tak pernah meninggalkan mejanya. Ternyata ada saja yang disembunyikannya! Pantas kalau ayahnya tidak mempercayakan urusan keluarga Hyuuga padanya! Sekarang aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia itu bermuka palsu!"

.

Aku menopang daguku dengan tanganku. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi di kelas ini. Ulangan fisika, eh? Kuakui ulangan tiga hari lalu itu begitu sulit. Aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan nilai 80, tak sedikit yang mendapatkan nilai di bawahku. Hanya Hinata yang berhasil mendapatkan 100. Semua menjadi heboh dan dia langsung disanjung oleh Iruka-sensei. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli, setidaknya nilaiku tidak buruk. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia mencontek. Kulirik Naruto yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya tampak begitu syok, kecewa, khawatir, dan semacamnya. Entahlah, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak percaya Hinata melakukan ini," ujarnya pada Kiba di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi buktinya sudah jelas. Yah, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu, kan?"

"Ini sulit dipercaya!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Aku hanya mendengus pelan dan melihat keluar jendela yang ada di sampingku. Memang benar bahwa wajah tak selamanya dapat mencerminkan hati seseorang. Aku tahu itu, makanya aku tak mau percaya pada setiap orang yang kutemui. Yang kutahu bahwa selalu ada topeng yang menutupi wajah asli mereka. Menipu siapa pun yang mereka temui. Tapi hatiku saat ini seperti sedang bergejolak, seperti ada yang menggelitikiku.

"Mungkin saja iya, mungkin justru malah sebaliknya…."

.

.

"Gaara-san!"

Sara berlari menghampiri seorang siswa berambut merah yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?"

Sara menyerahkan selembar angket kepada Gaara, "Kami sudah mendapatkan anggota baru."

Gaara mengambil angket itu dan membaca namanya, "Haruno Sakura? Bukankah dia siswa pindahan?"

"Iya, sayang sekali hanya dia yang mau mengisi angket ini. Tapi tidak masalah, klub kebun selamat kan ketua OSIS?" Sara harap-harap cemas.

Gaara meliriknya sebentar lalu menganguk, "Ya, ini cukup. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Semoga klub kalian selalu berjalan dengan lancar."

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantu klub kami! Aku permisi dulu." Sara menunduk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

"Heh, aku tidak menyangka dia ikut kegiatan klub. Setahuku dia gak pernah mau bergaul dengan siapa pun." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang siswa berambut nanas. Ia terlihat ogah-ogahan dan sesekali menguap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dia, tapi setidaknya satu klub terselamatkan," ujar Gaara sambil memperlihatkan angket yang diberikan oleh Sara.

"Huh, bikin repot saja. Berarti sekarang kita harus menyerahkannya kepada guru pembimbing klub berkebun kan?"

"Shikamaru, kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang memberikannya." Gaara berjalan hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Hei, aku ini wakilmu! Walau repot tapi aku pasti akan membantumu, wahai ketua OSIS!" Shikamaru mengejar Gaara yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

.

Saat Gaara dan Shikamaru berjalan melewati kelas 2-A, mereka menangkap kebisingan yang berasal dari dalam kelas tersebut. Gaara sebagai ketua OSIS merasa ada yang tidak beres dan melongok ke dalam. Melihat hal itu Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan dan mau tak mau mengikutinya. Para siswa bergerombol sambil asyik memperdebatkan sesuatu. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Gaara langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Kelasmu ramai sekali, ada apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Huft, hanya masalah internal."

"Kalau begitu katakan ada apa."

"Seorang siswi di kelas kami ketahuan mencontek!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang datang menghampiri. Ia berkacak pinggang dan raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Mencontek?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu benar! Padahal sudah jelas peraturan di sekolah ini bahwa mencontek itu dilarang! Semua siswa berusaha mematuhinya, tapi Hinata malah diam-diam melakukan aksi kejinya!" jawab gadis itu.

"Hentikan, Shion!" hardik Naruto merasa jengah mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan! Memangnya kau terima kalau dia mencontek dan mendapatkan 100?"

Naruto diam, hanya menghela nafas dan melirik kepada Gaara.

"Memangnya bukti apa yang membuat ia tertuduh melakukan hal itu?" tanya Gaara tenang.

"Kami menemukan catatan kecil ini di lacinya!" Tenten, seorang siswi bercepol dua menyerahkan selembar catatan yang telah kusut kepada Gaara. Ketua OSIS itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin saja itu catatan yang dia letakkan setelah ulangan. Bukan berarti dia menggunakannya untuk mencontek."

"Tapi aku merekamnya dengan ponselku! Lihat ini!"

Seorang siswa maju sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video yang direkamnya diam-diam saat ulangan fisika berlangsung. Dalam rekaman itu tampak bahwa Hinata sedang melihat selembar catatan kecil di lacinya, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Namun ia kemudian meletakkannya kembali di lacinya dan mulai mengerjakan soal tanpa melihatnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat itu. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, makanya kurekam. Aku sangat terkejut saat hasil ulangan dibagikan, ia mendapat nilai 100. Setelah itu aku memperlihatkan videonya pada teman-teman dan mereka memeriksa laci Hinata. Kertasnya masih ada di situ!" jelas siswa tersebut.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga, merepotkan saja."

"Memangnya video seperti itu bisa menjadi bukti yang akurat?"

Seluruh orang di kelas itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyerocos. Aku hanya menatap mereka sesaat lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela. Aku tahu kenapa mereka semua menatapku. Ya, akulah yang sudah menyerocos demikian. Aku sedikit jengah dengan suasana kelas yang seperti ini.

Gaara berjalan menghampiriku, melewati setiap siswa yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Aku tahu siapa orang itu. Dia adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Tak pernah sekali pun aku berbicara dengannya. Melihatnya datang menghampiri, aku hanya menatapnya cuek sambil masih menopang daguku.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi terima kasih sudah mengisi angket milik klub berkebun."

"Huft..." Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku ke jendela. Jadi hanya untuk itu? Mengganggu saja.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan demikian."

"Menyimpulkan apa? Alasan kenapa aku mengisi angket itu?"

"Bukan, tapi mengenai masalah contekan itu. Sepertinya kau terlihat santai dan tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak menuduh siapa-siapa di sini, hanya ingin mengetahui alasanmu."

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang juga menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Kemudian aku melemparkan pandanganku pada si ketua OSIS yang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Entahlah, kupikir Hinata bukan orang seperti itu."

Aku setuju dengan Sakura-chan!" Tiba-tiba Naruto maju dan berdiri di dekat Gaara. Sudah kuduga anak itu tidak percaya seratus persen dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Tapi buktinya sudah jelas!" Shion ikut maju.

"Kalian hanya menyimpulkannya tanpa mengkonfirmasikannya dengan Hinata, makanya aku tidak percaya." Aku membela diriku sedikit, bukan membela gadis bermata lavender itu.

"A... aku memang melakukannya..."

Sekali lagi tatapan seluruh kelas teralihkan oleh kedatangan seorang gadis yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan di kelasku. Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihatnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengampirinya tak percaya. Ia berusaha meminta penjelasan pada gadis itu.

"A... aku memang melakukannya..."

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu. Shion berjalan menghampirinya dengan kesal. Ia kemudian melempar kertas yang digunakan Hinata untuk mencontek ke wajah gadis malang tersebut.

"Dasar muka palsu! Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu! Tak ada yang bersimpati padamu!"

Sekali lagi kelas menjadi heboh. Mereka semua ikut mencerca Hinata dengan kata-kata kasar. Naruto mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya kembali syok seperti saat pertama kali aku masuk ke dalam kelas tadi. Gaara dan Shikamaru berusaha melerai kericuhan tersebut. Aku masih saja tak bergeming dari kursiku. Menatap kerumunan yang berisik di depanku. Sekali lagi aku melirik wajah Hinata.

"Bermuka palsu, eh?"

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah lama ingin menulis fanfic bergenre angst seperti ini. Tapi untuk chapter ini memang belum terlihat. Tidak bermaksud membully pihak lain. Akan banyak chara yang keluar dalam fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya menunggu review dari kalian.


End file.
